Queen Of The Hills
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of her mother's death, Thea's Aunt feels the best thing for her Niece is to be moved to Beacon Hills.


**Queen Of**

 **The Hills**

 **Disclaimer: Cheesy title but that's fine with me! Just a little idea I started coming up with as I started a re-watch of Arrow season 2 and if my thinking is right, the events surrounding Moira Queen's death would be around or after the events of season 4 of Teen Wolf. In this idea, Moira and Lydia's mother, Natalie Martin, are actually blood sisters. Allowing for Natalie to be able to take Thea back with her and Lydia to Beacon Hills. Also, yay for hitting the 400 hundred mark in total stories I've done!**

* * *

"Well, here we are." Announced Natalie Martin to her Niece, Thea Queen.

Who just nodded in silence at the sight of the beautiful two story house. Not necessarily caring one way or the other due to her still heavily grieving over her mother's death. A death brought on by a nutcase of a jackass known as Slade Wilson. Whom Ollie had apparently known on the island and hadn't thought to warn them that the man wasn't much of a good guy. Maybe he was hoping to keep them out of the way by not saying anything but if that had been the case… Well… Thea could definitely say he failed big time there. The fact he hadn't shown up for their mother's funeral had greatly bothered the young girl, just as it had bothered her that he didn't show up to see her off before she left for Beacon Hills, California. Causing her to feel rather resentful of him in addition to the grief, guilt, and anger she felt swirling about in her. Grief for what happened to her mother, guilt that things hadn't exactly been the greatest between her and her mom, and anger at Ollie for not saying anything, along with said anger being directed at Slade as well for being a crazy murdering bastard.

The one thing she could take some solace in however, was Aunt Natalie reading the riot act to that Blonde girl Oliver had working with him as his EA at Queen Consolidated. As that Blonde's words about Thea's mom hadn't been appreciated one bit by Natalie or Lydia. Oliver's little friend had tried explaining herself, but the Martin ladies wouldn't hear of it and had her escorted off the grounds and a cutting remark that she needed to seriously learn to think her words better before letting them out. Especially before it got her in some hot water with the wrong people. From the passenger seat, Lydia smiled sadly at her Cousin before getting out of the car. Thea and Natalie soon followed suit. "Come on, let's get you to a room and we can get your stuff out later." Lydia said gently to the grieving girl.

Who only nodded while wishing Roy was there with her and hoping that wherever the Hood or Arrow or whatever he's calling himself these days, was taking care of him. And that soon, a way could be found to bring him back to normal. Once inside the mansion, Thea briefly noticed several pictures here and there of other teenagers that she figured were her Cousin's friends. Which to her, was kinda odd as usually, that sort of thing was reserved for photo albums or the inside of one's bedroom. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, it is kinda weird. But given all the stuff my friends and I have been through, including keeping me from acting as a dumb girl and embracing my more genius side in a public manner, I felt it was only right their pictures would be out here as well."

"Right."

Nothing more was said until they reached the room that had been prepared for Thea's needs. "You need anything?" Asked the genius Redhead softly.

But her Cousin merely shook her head. "N-No… I, I don't know what I want." Whispered the broken hearted girl as she sat down heavily on the bed.

Lydia instantly came and sat next to her and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Which caused Thea to start crying as she was held and it wasn't long before Natalie was wrapping her arms around the two as well and letting out her own tears for the loss of her sister. Thea would pass out shortly after due to being emotionally drained and just so exhausted. And while Lydia was well aware of the Regression of the Mean that Scott had been taught by his boss, she just hoped that things would stay in the middle, or at the most, stay away from the bad side of things for a good long while. If only so that her Cousin could heal without dealing with any life threatening problems.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't know if I'll actually do more with this but the possibility is always there.**


End file.
